


Handholding

by DemonicAngel67



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAngel67/pseuds/DemonicAngel67
Summary: Handholding was something Eridan had been preparing for a long time. Rated T for Eridan's potty mouth.





	Handholding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination

"John, what the fuck are you doin'?"

Said boy looked up to see a familiar face. At least, it was familiar now. He didn't know how, but somehow they had all made it out of the game alive, trolls included. He blamed it on time and space shenanigans. Rose tried to explain it once, but John decided that it didn't matter. They were all together and they were all alive.

"Hey, Eridan!" the boy smiled. He noticed that Eridan was staring at his plate of sushi. Holding up his chopsticks, John's grin turned sheepish. "Sorry, I should've offered. Want some?"

Eridan on the other hand sighed and shook his head, "You're all kinds of stupid, you know that?"

As the troll sat down in the seat next to him, John tried to find out what was so wrong with offering some of his fis-oh.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I forgot! You're like…part fish or something, sorry man."

"Well, stop forgettin'. This is like the tenth time you've offered me somethin' like that in the 28 days I've been here."

John laughed, "Well, I won't forget. For real this time! I'll just finish up here and we can go catch a movie or something. Okay?"

"Whatever."

John smiled when Eridan didn't move from the seat next to him. Eating the last bit of fish and rice, he stood up with the sushi box, intending to throw it away. Eridan followed.

"So what movie do you want to watch? I heard there were a bunch of great ones out right now!"

Shrugging, Eridan took his hands out of his pocket. He slowly reached out to make contact with one of the hands John was using to wildly show his enthusiasm. Taking a deep breath, Eridan quickly took hold of the other boy's right hand. John stopped talking and looked over at his companion. He wasn't looking at him, choosing to stare off to the side, a light shade of purple spreading across his cheeks.

Smiling once more, John threaded his fingers through the troll's and continued their trek to the theater, still discussing his excitement for the new comic book movies coming out lately.


End file.
